


Décorations

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin découvre comment Levi a décoré leur maison pour Noël...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Décorations

« Je vois que tu as décoré », déclara Erwin avec un petit sourire forcé en déposant sa serviette et ses clés de voiture sur le meuble du salon.

« Décorer » était un terme bien généreux au bord de l'euphémisme pour qui voulait décrire les efforts déployés par Levi pour baigner la maison d'une atmosphère de Noël.

« Ouais. Putain, c'est épuisant ce bordel » répondit Levi depuis le canapé de cuir rouge sur lequel il s'était visiblement laissé tomber de fatigue. 

« Hmm... »

C'est à peu près la seule réponse qui traversa l'esprit engourdi d'Erwin. Ses yeux bleus scannèrent la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de se raccrocher au rocher de Noël qui était loin, très loin au milieu de l'océan inconnu dans lequel venait de le précipiter son mari. 

En fait de « décorations » et malgré le choc, il compta en tout quatre objets qui pouvaient effectivement rappeler que Noël n'était plus qu'à un jour de là. Au-dessus de la table basse en chêne, une grosse lanterne rouge et verte en forme d'étoile flottait dans l'air, solitaire et menaçante, ses branches étendues autour d'elle comme si elles allaient soudain s'allonger et empaler le premier venu. Un cadeau que Mike et Nanaba leur avaient offert l'année précédente. 

Il y avait aussi le Père Noël des Ackerman qui trônait fièrement sur la cheminée. Une horreur sans nom, un pantin de bois décoloré aux vêtements de feutrine usés et au sourire aussi terrifiant que celui de son ancien propriétaire: le Père Noël avec lequel Kenny Ackerman avait grandi, lui et la mère de Levi, et qu'il avait généreusement transmis à son neveu. Tous les ans, Levi se faisait un devoir d'exposer la vieille figurine.

Et puis le sapin de Noël. En plastique, les guirlandes et les boules en papier déjà pré collées aux branches. Deux jours plus tôt, Erwin avait fait un saut dans une jardinerie pour se procurer un véritable sapin, un grand arbre touffu et fier qu'il espérait décorer avec les ravissants ornements que lui et Levi avaient acheté quelques semaines auparavant. 

Il y avait aussi la grande nouveauté de cette année, celle qui fit se resserrer le nœud installé dans la gorge d'Erwin depuis qu'il avait vu l'état de la pièce. L'effet atrocement pitoyable de la chose et l'idée qu'il allait devoir affronter Levi s'il suggérait de la supprimer lui donnèrent la chaire de poule. Levi avait recouvert une bonne partie du sol d'une gigantesque toile cirée bleue nuit avec des imprimés de flocons, de boules de Noël de toutes les couleurs, de sapins, de rennes aux gros nez rouges et de Pères Noël à l'air passablement éméchés. 

Mais ça, ce n'était que la partie décorative du travail de Levi. Le sang d'Erwin se glaça lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il était déjà certain de ne pas pouvoir vaincre. 

Partout autour de la pièce (et Erwin le soupçonnait, partout dans la maison), Levi avait accroché des étiquettes sur les meubles, sur les câbles de la chaîne Hi-Fi et sur les boutons électriques. En grosses lettres majuscules, des messages comme « NE PAS TOUCHER », «VIENS PAS FOUTRE TES SALES PALUCHES LA-DESSUS » ou « INTERDIT AUX MIOCHES » (et ce n'était que les plus polis) ressortaient au marqueur rouge. Une goutte de sueur descendit le long de sa tempe. Il n'avait presque rien mangé le midi et la tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche dans un grand « pouf ! »

« Hey, tu te sens bien ? » demanda Levi, un sourcil levé. 

Il déglutit avant de lancer un regard suppliant à son époux.

« Levi...je suis désolé, mais il faut qu'on parle de ça. »

L'intéressé pencha la tête sur le côté à la manière d'un chat. 

« Hein ? Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Erwin inspira un grand coup, certain que cette fois, la bataille était inévitable, qu'elle allait être violente et qu'ils allaient tous les deux en sortir meurtris. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette folie. Il aimait trop Levi pour chercher à fuir devant une discussion sérieuse sur un sujet aussi ridiculement léger que la décoration de Noël. 

« Lee, ça ne peut pas aller, regarde autour de toi. Je sais que tu veux que la maison reste impeccable et que tu te donnes beaucoup de mal pour cela. Mais Noël est censé être un moment de détente, et... »

Il s'interrompit, à court d'arguments, car il savait que parfois les priorités de Levi n'étaient pas celles de tout le monde, ce qu'Erwin respectait et adorait. Levi se leva et vint s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir du canapé, les bras croisés. 

« Et ? »

Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Pas quand Levi lui jetait un regard aussi impitoyable.

« J'ai acheté un vrai sapin, et j'attendais de pouvoir le décorer avec toi, Lee. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça toute la journée. Je veux voir tes yeux briller comme lorsque nous sommes allés acheter les décorations ensemble. »

Le visage de Levi était toujours aussi sévère, mais imperceptiblement, comme la lumière du soleil couchant se reflétant sur la neige, sa peau blanche se teinta d'un rouge léger. 

« Ça fout des épines partout, ces merdes » grommela-t-il. 

« Et la toile cirée ? Est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? », demanda Erwin d'une voix douce. 

Les fins sourcils noirs prirent un angle plus sévère encore.

« L'an dernier les gosses ont foutu de la bouffe partout et renversé leurs verres. »

« Les gosses », c'était surtout Eren, leur filleul, qui avait renversé non seulement le bol de Curly et son verre de limonade mais aussi celui d'Armin et Mikasa. Erwin choisit d'ignorer la remarque pour l'instant.

« Et les étiquettes ? Levi, ils savent à peine lire... »

« Mais leurs parents, eux, savent » le défia-t-il. 

Erwin soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Il laissa de côté le Père Noël de Kenny à cause de sa valeur sentimentale, mais décida qu'il bataillerait jusqu'au bout pour que le reste disparaisse. 

« Cette étoile toute seule est un peu triste, tu ne trouves pas ? » dit-il d'une voix calme en désignant l'objet du doigt.

Levi lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Donc, t'es en train de tout me foutre en l'air, c'est ça ? De remettre en question un truc que j'ai fait ? »

La colère couvait sous sa voix froide, mais Erwin refusa de fléchir.

« Oui. Je suis navré, Levi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité à Erwin. Il était déjà prêt à entendre Levi crier sur lui de rage et de fatigue, peut-être même quitter la maison en claquant la porte. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais voulu qu'une telle dispute arrive, et Erwin espérait parvenir à ramener Levi rapidement et qu'ensemble, ils régleraient ce problème.

Puis, comme si le film s'arrêtait soudainement, les traits de Levi se détendirent et il sourit, les yeux illuminés par autre chose que la colère. Il soupira, décroisa les bras et s'avança vers Erwin.

« Espèce d'idiot, t'as pas idée comme ta gueule peut être adorable quand tu joues les chefs. »

Et il grimpa sur les genoux d'Erwin, entourant son cou de ses bras pour se presser contre lui. Erwin était trop ahuri pour répondre, perturbé par le changement d'humeur soudain de la scène et se demandant si la tempête était en train de commencer ou si elle était déjà terminée.

« Quoi ? »

Levi sourit encore, ses yeux gris bleus plongés dans ceux d'Erwin tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux blonds peignés sur le côté.

« Tu me crois vraiment atteint à ce point-là ? Tu crois que je vais foutre en l'air Noël alors que t'y tiens pire qu'un gosse de sept ans ? »

Son sourire était radieux, moqueur mais plein de tendresse et Erwin n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. 

« Alors pourquoi... ? »

« Juste une idée que j'ai eu. Ces derniers temps, j'avais l'impression que tu disais oui à tout ce que je propose sans être sûr que ça te plaisait aussi. Je sais que tu peux pas t'empêcher d'être généreux tout le temps, mais je voulais pas que tu perdes l'habitude de me contre-dire. » Il sembla hésiter avant d'ajouter. « Peut-être même que j'avais peur que tu commences à te désintéresser de ce que je fais. C'est con, hein ? »

Il prenait un air amusé, mais ce n'était pas dans son habitude de réclamer de l'attention. Erwin connaissait ses nombreuses insécurités et perçu la faiblesse de Levi derrière ces paroles. Que Levi se soit démené pour mettre en place ce petit stratagème et vérifier qu'il avait toujours l'attention d'Erwin le remplit d'amour pour son époux.

« Oh Levi » dit-il en serrant le petit homme dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé si j'ai été distrait ces derniers temps. Vraiment, si je dis oui à beaucoup de choses c'est parce que je suis presque toujours d'accord avec toi ou que ça me fait plaisir de te laisser choisir, je t'assure. Tu avais raison, je travaille trop, pardonne-moi... »

Levi interrompit leur étreinte pour défaire la cravate bleue d'Erwin et l'aider à oublier le stress du travail.

« T'inquiètes, ce qui me vexe surtout pour l'instant c'est que tu penses que j'ai si mauvais goût» dit-il en désignant la toile cirée kitch qui tranchait horriblement avec le style soigné de la pièce.

« C'était une bonne façon de me mettre sur la voie, bien joué » dit Erwin en riant.

Levi détourna le regard et le rouge revint sur ses joues.

« Alors, on range ce merdier et on s'y met ? Puisque apparemment les guirlandes ça me fait _briller les yeux_. T'es vraiment niais... »

Erwin sourit en dégageant tendrement son visage des mèches de cheveux noirs. Levi désirait autant qu'il méprisait les compliments et les petites attentions romantiques d'Erwin. 

« J'ai attendu toute la journée de voir ça, comme je te l'ai dit. »

Il voyait dans les yeux de Levi qu'il avait autant envie que lui de l'embrasser, mais ils savaient tous les deux que s'ils commençaient, rien ne les arrêterait et qu'il faudrait remettre au lendemain leurs préparatifs de Noël. 

« Aller, bouge-toi » dit finalement Levi en se levant et en tirant Erwin par la main. « Et au fait, je sais que tu trouves ce truc laid comme un cul » reprit-il en désignant la Père Noël. « Je le met juste pour ma mère. Ça lui ferait plaisir, je crois.»

Erwin se pencha pour embrasser son front, touché que Levi veuille partager cette information avec lui.

« Alors laisse-le, il est très bien là où il est. » 

 

Le sapin, la toile cirée et les étiquettes disparurent en un rien de temps, et Erwin se remit à respirer normalement. Comme il l'espérait et malgré les ronchonnements de Levi à propos des guirlandes qui « foutent leurs poils partout » , Erwin fut comblé en voyant les yeux pâles s'animer et briller à mesure que la maison se décorait comme un petit cocon de couleurs qu'ils avaient tous les deux aménagé.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus c:  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, in English or in French c:


End file.
